Due to recent advances in the performance of electronic devices such as cellular mobile telephones, the importance of grinding techniques has become broadly recognized. An adhesive agent that is able to firmly secure a work piece without transferring any foreign particles of a submicron order to the work piece when the agent is peeled off is desired in grinding processes. One of the known methods for securing a work piece is to use an adhesive sheet (see Patent Documents 1-3).
During the manufacture of an electronic part, an electronic part assembly forming a circuit pattern on a semiconductor wafer made of silicon or gallium-arsenide and the like, or an electronic part assembly forming a circuit pattern on a tabular insulating substrate and the like is often used. Moreover, with advances in the functional performance of electronic devices, various materials such as Si, SiO2, Si3N4, AlSi, AlSiCu and PI have come to be used on the circuit patterns on semi-conductor wafers.
Patent Document 1: JP-B H06-018190
Patent Document 2: JP-A 2000-008010
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3729584